


I Hate That I Want You

by homonemrevelio



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Sexual Violence, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: Zenith has found herself in the care of former SOLDIER First Class, Sephiroth. Although, since finding out who he truly was, his entire demeanor has changed towards her. In fact, he's a little too protective and has been known to do things that his former self would probably not have done. But, she finds herself in the position that she knows he loves her, but it has been very hard to be around him.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	I Hate That I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> So it's really my first time ever doing a Yandere. If you struggle with any of the themes presented, I suggest that you don't read it. Hope you enjoy!

Zenith opened her eyes, seeing moonlight stream through the small window. Her head hurt a lot. What had happened that there was so much pain behind it? It wasn't too long when Zenith realized someone was staring at her. 

"Oh, it's just you," she said. 

"Just me?" Sephiroth snickered, "Come on now, Zenith, you have to at least give me a little more credit than that." 

Zenith sat up in the bed and rolled her eyes at the man. Seriously? Since he had come back from Nibelheim, he sure was cockier than before. Before going to Nibelheim, Sephiroth wasn't cocky past the point of ridiculous, but after he came back, things had changed. Zenith was never able to figure out what was going on with him, but it sure as hell was getting much harder to be around the silver-haired man. 

"You seem to forget that I do happen to give you a lot of credit, Sephiroth. But lately, you've been so far gone in your narcissistic manner you haven't noticed. At all," she replied. 

In a flash, Sephiroth was across the room in front of Zenith, his hand around her throat. 

"I'm sorry. What was that?" he asked, his tone cold. 

"Nevermind." 

Sephiroth chuckled and released his hand from around her throat. 

"You forget how much I actually happen to love you. Do you know how much?" he asked. 

Zenith shook her head. Lately, she didn't know how much Sephiroth had loved her. In fact, the way that he had been towards her was the exact opposite of love. But she supposed that he just had this sick and twisted way of showing it. 

"To the point that I will kill anyone that shows any remote interest in you," Sephiroth told her. 

"Isn't that a bit extreme, Sephiroth?" Zenith asked him. 

Sephiroth shook his head, "Absolutely not. Anyone that shows remote interest in you needs to know that you belong to me. Only me." 

Zenith couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had the man lost his mind? It seemed that he had. Zenith got up from the bed and went up to Sephiroth, looking up at him with disdain before leaving the room in a hurry. She needed to get away from him for a little bit, and she prayed that he wouldn't go following her. The obsessiveness was stifling. If she was just able to get away for even an hour or two, she'd consider returning to him, but for now she just needed to get away from him. 

Zenith went to the forest around the bend from where Sephiroth and her stayed. She figured that perhaps he wouldn't find her easily in the darkness, but stranger things have happened. Zenith reached a clearing in the woods and laid herself up against a tree and let out a sigh. She was so confused. Why was Sephiroth being this way? She wanted to know what happened in Nibelheim that caused him to become such a cold and cruel person. It was a few minutes later that Zenith felt the breathing down her neck. He just had to come and ruin it. 

"Sephiroth, please..." Zenith pleaded. 

"Zenith, you left and now you have to pay dearly. I hope you know that," Sephiroth replied. 

"But I didn't even go see anyone!" Zenith protested. 

Sephiroth shook his head. That didn't matter to him. The fact was that she had left him hanging in the room, and he just couldn't have that. She needed to be with him at all times. Did she not understand this? He took Zenith around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and made his way back to the house. On the way, Zenith pleaded for Sephiroth to not hurt her and that she wouldn't do it again. But he wouldn't listen. When they arrived back at the house, Sephiroth slammed the door shut behind him and marched up the stairs with Zenith in tears. 

"P-please, Sephiroth, don't!" Zenith cried. 

"My darling, I don't think that you understand. If you left, you know, I'd be quite shattered," Sephiroth sighed. 

"Who said anything about me leaving you? Is it a crime for me to even catch my breath?" Zenith asked. 

Sephiroth laughed, "I did. I don't want you going anywhere without me. That's just not right now, is it?" 

He threw Zenith on his bed before retrieving shackles to shackle her down to the bed. After he was done securing her to the bed, Sephiroth started to pepper her neck with hot, messy kisses, leaving bruises behind. Zenith whimpered. 

"P-please... n-not now," Zenith pleaded. 

"You don't get a say, my darling," Sephiroth replied, "You do have to be punished accordingly." 

Sephiroth took Masamune from its sheath and placed it at Zenith's collarbone. Seeing the sword in this situation had Zenith in a frenzy. No. He seriously wasn't going to cut her, was he? So many thoughts ran through Zenith's head. Why was it now that she was being punished with Masamune? Sephiroth took Masamune and cut the tender flesh at Zenith's collarbone, making sure to miss her throat and any vital areas. He might have been cruel, but he sure as hell wasn't going to kill her for just a walk out into the forest. That would be taking it way too far, even at his current standards. 

Zenith let out a cry. She did not approve of the steel cutting at her collarbone. Satisfied that he had at least gotten a reaction out of Zenith, Sephiroth continued making small cuts on her flesh before deciding to put Masamune aside. He looked down at Zenith, a sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to have to hurt her, but this was the only way to make her listen. He took Zenith's face in his hands and started to kiss her with vehemence. Zenith tried to not kiss him back, but it was so hard not to. She was infuriated with him and wished that he wasn't violating her in such a manner. 

Sephiroth started to take off his clothes and then took off Zenith's. He looked over her body, his eyes gleaming with lust. 

" _You are so beautiful, my darling_..." Sephiroth whispered. 

He had broken down the walls that Zenith attempted to keep up several times. Seeing her in such a broken state was Sephiroth's idea of beautiful. He was going to break her even more and make her subservient to him. 

Sephiroth took off the rest of his clothes and then positioned himself at Zenith's entrance, forcing himself inside. The pain of him forcing himself inside was a little more than Zenith could handle. Sephiroth started his thrusts at a quick pace right off the bat, moans escaping his thin lips. Zenith's eyes were starting to pool with tears. As much as she hated him forcing himself on her, the fact remained that she _did_ love him. She looked up at him, admiring his features. Even in his madness, Sephiroth was still oh so beautiful. 

His thrusts continued at a steady pace. The sweet nothings and calling Zenith's name as he continued turned her into putty. It somehow always ended up this way. She liked it when he called her name as he would take her. He leaned down and kissed Zenith, humming with satisfaction when she finally returned the favor. 

_'Just as it should_ be,' Sephiroth thought to himself. 

His pace started to quicken, circling his thumb around Zenith's clit quickly. He knew that this was the best way to get her to cum for him. He would make her cum for him and tell her how dirty of a slut she was before he would cum himself. Zenith attempted to grab the sheets and soon came undone by Sephiroth's hand. A satisfied chuckle escaped Sephiroth and he shamed her for being such a slut. His thrusts came to a shuddering halt as his seed spilled deep inside her. Sephiroth pulled out and cleaned himself before getting back on the bed with Zenith. 

"Now, my darling. Did you learn your lesson?" Sephiroth asked. 

"Yes, I did," Zenith said, the tears finally pouring out from her eyes. 

Sephiroth wiped away a tear. 

"Who do you belong to?" he asked. 

"I belong to you, Sephiroth. And only you," she replied. 


End file.
